


Desperate Measures

by fonduelefou (IntoTheStardust)



Series: Phanfic Song Challenge [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan- Freeform, Phanfiction, Song Challenge, Song fic, phanfic song challenge, phanficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheStardust/pseuds/fonduelefou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet based off of Marianas Trench's song "Desperate Measures".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> The second part to my Phanfic Song Challenge! Enjoy!

“You're not getting cold feet, are you?” Phil asked with a grin, looking over at Dan, who seemed to be becoming more and more nervous by the second.

Dan scoffed, shaking his head, and looked out the car window. It was a complete lie, of course. Why the hell had he let Phil convince him to go bungee jumping? Oh, that's right. Because it was Phil. He would do anything for Phil, but Dan would never admit to it. 

“You know, we can always just turn back.” PJ said, turning around in the passenger seat, his camera in his hand.

“Nope. Nope, I'm gonna do it.” Dan insisted with a grimace. 

Phil smiled reassuringly, “I'm sure it'll be fine, Dan. I bet it's not even that high!”

Dan rolled his eyes, “It's bungee jumping, Phil! It better be high up or else I'll die when I jump!”

“True.” Phil admitted. “How long till we get there, Chris?”

“Well, if you would care to look outside, you'd see that we've just arrived.” Chris answered, slowing the car down and stopping in a parking space.

Dan could feel his heartbeat quickening as he looked out at the jump platform. It was on a bridge, with a large river flowing beneath it at least a hundred feet, probably more, down. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone there apart from the people that would be helping him jump safely. He didn't think he'd have been able to handle the extra pressure of fans watching him.

“Are you okay, Dan? You know you don't have to-” Phil started, looking at him with concern, but Dan cut him off.

“I'll be fine. It's not like I'll...die. Painfully. It would be a quick death.” 

Phil shook his head and got out of the car to join PJ and Chris, who were already waiting for them at the entrance to the bungee jump platform. Dan remained seated for a few more moments, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. In all honesty, the jump didn't scare him even nearly as much as the rest of his plan did. As soon as he had agreed to bungee jumping he had started scheming, and had come up with a perfect plan. Granted, these were desperate measures, but that's what desperate times call for.

“Hey Dan, you coming?” Phil asked, poking his head around Dan's door.

“Yup. Let's get this over with!”

Twenty minutes later, Dan was strapped into his harness and standing a few feet away from the edge of the jump platform. His entire body was tingling with nerves and he thought that his heart was going to explode from the sheer volume of blood it was pumping at the moment. 

“All right,” the jump instructor, a nice lady in her early thirties, said, “Are you ready to jump, Dan?” 

Dan nodded, taking a shaky breath. PJ and Chris would both be filming the jump. Dan would do a short little speech and then he would jump. At least, that's what everyone else thought. He gave the thumbs up signal, and the cameras started rolling.

“Hey guys, so here we are! I'm about to jump off a platform towards, inevitably, my death. Hopefully not. But before I do that, there's two things I need to do to make sure I'm completely safe on my way down.” Dan said. He could see the confusion on the faces of his three friends and the instructor when he said there were two things he had to do. They only knew about the helmet. 

Dan took a step away from the edge of the platform and walked towards Phil, who frowned slightly. Though he thought it impossible, Dan could feel his heart picking up pace even more. He almost turned around, but he forced himself to keep going. A chance like this only came around every so often. 

When he was right in front of Phil, Dan stopped, and, hoping his voice didn't shake, asked, “How about a kiss?”

Phil blushed, surprise evident on his face. Dan could feel his own face heating up as well.

“Just once. For luck.” Dan said.

Phil smiled slightly, “Of course.” Then he stepped forward and cupped Dan's cheek gently. They stayed that way for a few quick seconds, then Phil leaned his head in until he could feel Dan's breath ghosting across his lips, both of their eyes closed. Dan quickly closed the remainder of the gap, sealing their lips together softly in the perfect kiss. They broke apart a little while later, with whistles and cheers from the instructor, Chris, and PJ. They smiled happily at each other, then Phil lightly pushed Dan towards the jump platform.

“Go jump, then get back up here and kiss me again.” Phil whispered to him, then added quickly, “Please?”

Dan grinned, “Of course.” 

He walked to the edge of the platform and put on his helmet. The instructor checked that his harness was fastened correctly and that his helmet was tight enough, then told him he could go. Dan turned to the cameras once more and gave a small wave and a wink before walking to the edge of the platform and leaping off of the edge.


End file.
